fanonofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's! Idol Pretty Cure!
Let's! Idol Pretty Cure (レッツ！アイドルプリキュア！ Rettsu! Aidoru Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime series and is the seventeenth Pretty Cure series. It's themes are idols, singing, and dancing. Synopsis Uwaa~! After watching the grand idol unit, STARS☆, I, Tomokawa Haneko, want to be an idol too! But... I'm bad at dancing and singing. But, but! Out of nowhere appears a spark of light and.. a mysterious girl! She is the mysterious Princess Lyra Harmony Celesta Dot from the Idol Paradise! She then tells me that I'm supposed to be one of the legendary Pretty Cures, idols better than even STARS☆! She must be crazy. But then, I become a Pretty Cure! Along with Lyra, I embark on my quest to find the other Pretty Cures and to become idols better than STARS☆! Characters Cures * Tomokawa Haneko (友川はね子 Tomokawa Haneko) - the lead Cure of Let's! Idol Pretty Cure. Haneko is very ditzy and somewhat clumsy, and isn't very good at singing and dancing. However, she has the undying passion that is needed for an idol to become truly famous. She becomes the Pretty Cure of Friendship, Cure Musical (キュアミュージカル Kyua Myūjikaru). Her theme color is pink. * Utamai Lyra (歌舞ライラ Utamai Raira) - the second Cure of Let's! Idol Pretty Cure. Lyra is a princess from the Idol Paradise, who was sent to Earth to find the legendary idols, Pretty Cure. Her full name is Princess Lyra Harmony Celesta Dot (プリンセス・ライラ・ハーモニー・セレスタ・ドット Purinsesu Raira Hāmonī Seresuta Dotto). She becomes the Pretty Cure of Singing, Cure Aria (キュアアリア Kyua Aria). Her theme color is cyan. * Cierva Rivera (シエルバ・リベラ Shieruba Ribera) - the third Cure of Let's! Idol Pretty Cure. Cierva is half-Spanish, and lived there for several years. Cierva is an expert at dancing and becomes the Pretty Cure of Dancing, Cure Muiñeira '(キュアムイニエラ ''Kyua Muiniera). Her theme color is red. * '''Chishiki Tsuki (知識月 Chishiki Tsuki) - the fourth Cure of Let's! Idol Pretty Cure. Tsuki is Haneko's best friend, aside from Lyra and Cierva. Tsuki, like Haneko, is crazy about STARS☆ and idols in general. She is very knowledgeable about being an idol and existing and retired idols / idol units, and is very interested in designing dresses that famous idols would wear. Tsuki becomes the Pretty Cure of Fashion, Cure Ribbon (キュアリボン Kyua Ribon). Her theme color is blue. Mascots * Raran (ララン Raran) - the main mascot of the series, Raran acts similar to Haneko, except a lot more knowledgeable about idols in general. Raran is about the age of Haneko, and sometimes transforms into her human form, Nakahara Ran (中原ラン Nakahara Ran), who is about 12 years old. * Doremi (ドレミ Doremi) - the second mascot of the series. Raran's older sister, whose human form is about 16 years old. When she becomes a human, she goes by the name of Nakahara Doremi (中原ドレミ Nakahara Doremi). Being older, Doremi also has the ability to become a pegasus, although can only do this rarely and for short periods of time. She also happens to be a high schooler at Haneko's school. Minor Characters STARS☆ * Taiyou Emily (太陽エミリー Taiyō Emirī) - the center of STARS☆. Emily is peppy and cheerful, like the sun, and her theme color is orange. * Mihoshi Miru (美星みる Mihoshi Miru) - the second member of STARS☆. Miru is calm and almost never startled. She often divines the future, and her theme color is purple. * Tsukino Anna (月乃あんな Tsukino Anna) - the third member of STARS☆. Miru and Emily often get into fights, which makes Anna the mediator. Anna's theme color is blue, and she is said to be the daughter of the moon. Items * Idol Microphone (アイドルマイク Aidoru Maiku) - the transformation item of the Cures. The Idol Microphone, when not being used, appears as a keychain resembling the Idol Microphone. Each Cure's Idol Microphone is generally the same, but each have design differences. * Microphone Jewel (マイクジュエル Maiku Jueru) - the main collectible of the season. The Microphone Jewels are inserted into the Idol Microphone to transform and perform attacks. * Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Lady Mipha's fanseries Category:Let's! Idol Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series